wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dusk
I’m still tampering with coding, thanks echo Sup, I’m dusk, this is my dragonsona please do not edit unless grammar. Thank You! Appearance Dusk is an ivory dragonet with a dull white underside, she has a basic sandwing design along with a rainwing ruff and narrow wings and a narrow snout. She has tiny fangs that will sometimes stick out and she has sandwing horns. Her head has sandwing lining and rainwing scales on her forehead but they don’t fully circle her eyes and are replaced by stripes under her eyes which are usually gold, there are an ashy, dull gold and shinning yellow. She has horns on her nose, cheek, and jaw along with a gold crest the runs down her body and fades into rainwing spines around her neck then fades away at her curly tail. she has stripes that move Down her neck, across her body, and end at her tail. Dusk has a barb, but it’s deformed causing it to look more like a spear tip stuck to the end of her body. She has snow-white claws, horns, and wings tips. Her eyes are like a sandwings, intimidating and still but her iris is colored a sunset theme, amber, gold, and yellows. There are sharp sandwing scales lining her wings, body, and limbs, and she is smaller than most sandwing. Her limbs are sandwing with rainwing claws and the sandwing scales with stripes on the bottom part of her limbs. The color of her ruff and wings are a contrasting sunset theme with the same color palette and she has golden specks on her bottom limbs, tail, and wings. Personality Dusk is a hyperactive little bean, she loves to play roughs and usually dodges the playful attacks. She hates getting cuts more than anything and doesn’t mind bruises. Dusk loves to win but doesn’t usually boast, she does like to brag indirectly about the situation and is a good liar. She hates the dark and is always on full alert in the dark, she is very jumpy when it comes to unknown things and will happily push you under the bus. Her personality is pretty toxic on the outside but on the inside, she is just a Innocent dragonet trying to be happy or impress her parents. She is a great artist, best at sculpting and drawing but not the best with paint. Dusk’s is prickly when she is bored or tired and loves to p**s off younger annoying dragonets. She is allergic to lots of things including.... nuts, fish (must be organic and fished from a stable, clean environment), seafood (except octopi, squid, and seaweed), jack-fruit, papayas, tree-nuts (basically your everyday thing that’s considered a nut), eggs (unless baked), and scavengers, because of this she doesn’t do things like go out, eats cake, etc... a normal dragon would do. She likes your basic food and LOVES chicken and squid or octopi and she also loves cherries A LOT. Dusk has a fear of, cold water coming down on her, the ocean, deep or dark blue water, scavengers, sandwings and icewing eyes (anything creepy or soulless seeming things), darkness, anything representing infinite, enclosed spaces, fungi (things giving rotting plant vibes), heights (she only feels comfortable when she uses her own wings) and slimy sea related things. She keeps all her toxic thoughts on the outside for mindreaders and keeps all her private things behind her very, very, prickly shield. Dusk is always self conscious and bad at sports, she is good at digging, climbing, tree gliding, and flying though. She is very small and can get very mad very quick, she hates people who assume and doesn’t like to admit to doing bad things. Dusk is sadistic at times and can be depressed at random moments, she hates the existence for depression and doesn’t give a rats donkey to people who don’t try. The one thing Dusk hates to most.... those dragons who try to be cool but are cringy or rood peeps or by far the dragons who act Like smart “donkeys”, though she is hypocritical, she does it in a less cringy way. Abilities Dusk has fire breath, and a barb ;her barb is more like a spear tip on the end of her tail with no poison, so useful in a way I guess. Her narrow wings and snout make it easy to both glide and fly and she has fangs with weak venom (still just as painful just takes longer to burn through organic material). Her talons are rainwing based with sandwing claws so she can burrow quickly and climb, she can also change her scales slowly and doesn‘t mind large amounts of heat and can give without water and food for a long time. Her tail is semi-prehensile and can pick up small things like a scavenger, pebbles, etc.. but It’s difficult to hang so she usually uses her back talons when hanging upside-down. Weaknesses Her fear of the ocean makes it difficult for her to go out into the ocean unless fly where her fear of heights also comes in, she will not fly unless using her own wings and rarely hangs using her hind talons and tail. She is easily annoyed but has learned how to ignore other dragons and jumps to conclusions sometimes. Dusk is a very vengeful dragon even when it comes to friends and she usually has her way even it f it takes years. Her allergies can also take a toll on her and she always has to hunt her own food out of safety and she has a high stamina but not much motivation. The mix of asthma and hith stamina make a really bad combo but she will find way around it. History w.i.p more stories coming in - Category:SandWings Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonsonas Category:Dragonets